


This was SUPPOSED to be a good day!

by Falcons11dani



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Comfort, Fluff, Happy, He’s a rich boi, Keith is loaded, M/M, Voltron, alternative universe, cosy, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, nice, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcons11dani/pseuds/Falcons11dani
Summary: Lance gets kidnapped by two big body guards on his way to work.Where are they taking him? Who are they working for?Enjoy this cosy Klance fanfic! \^•^/





	This was SUPPOSED to be a good day!

This was supposed to be a good day. Lance was supposed to celebrate his birthday and he was supposed to get a promotion. It was SUPPOSED to be a good frigging DAY! 

So why wasn’t it? How the frick had he ended up in this friggin’ car, squeezed between two big bodyguards who were pointing their guns at him!? 

All Lance had done was walk down the street while enjoying the early morning breeze. It had been a good decision to wear a tank top since it had been very hot. 

All of a sudden a big black car had stopped next to him and he had been pulled in by strong hands. He had let out a very high pitch scream which he now was pretty embarrassed about. 

Once inside the car the big bodyguards had pointed their guns at him, telling him to sit still and stay quiet. Lance had let out a shriek at the sight of the guns, but after receiving a very non-amused look he did as they said and kept his mouth shut.

Lance was very curious about what was going on, thinking about different reasons why this could be happening. Reason one: since it was his birthday his friends were pulling a horrible prank at him. Reason two: he looked rich and these people wanted his money, that he (for the record) didn’t have. 

Lance was currently living in a small apartment downtown. It took him one and a half hour by foot to get to work. He was in desperate need of the raise he was supposed to get today. It was getting hard to pay the rent. 

Reason three: these people were merely assholes. Lance decided that the last one seemed like the only reasonable option. This did, however, not make him less confused though. Actually, it just made him more confused. 

After a while of Lance being busy with his mind, the car stopped. The big guy to his left opened the door and stepped out without a word. The right guy pressed his gun towards Lance’s shoulder and gestured for him to get out. Lance did as he was told and found himself in front of a big boat. 

It was a huge white cruise. On the side read a text saying “Keith’s one and only.” Lance came to the quick conclusion that it was the weirdest name for a boat he’d ever seen.

Lance felt the cold gun against his back and looked over at the right guy. Yes, he had decided to call them right guy and left guy. Right gestured for him to start walking onboard the boat and so Lance did. 

He hadn’t been expecting a boat. This gave him a fourth reason. He was so handsome that they had no choice but to sell him off to some foreign country.

As Lance walked onto the ramp he wondered if it was alright for him to start speaking again.

“Sooo, why are we boarding ‘This one and only’?” Lance said, trying to sound confident, although the cold gun against his back gave him goosebumps. 

“You. Don’t. Talk.”

Right really sounded exactly like a bodyguard from a movie.

“Got it, my bad my bad!” 

Lance kept walking up the ramp and entered the boat. Considering the outside, he had imagined the inside to look like a big fancy cruise, but to his disappointment and horrible surprise he was faced with cages. Lots of cages. The light inside the boat was dim, making it pretty hard to see inside them. Lance froze for a second before Right started to push him forward again.

“No stopping. Just walking.”

Lance swallowed hard. As they walked through the cages Lance could see all kinds of different animals inside. They were all sleeping. Lance didn’t know if he was supposed to be sad or happy that there were no other humans inside. Maybe they were doing some sort of Noah’s ark where Lance was one of the humans? Lance hoped he was wrong.

At the end of the boat there was a big empty cage. Lance swallowed once more as he understood what was waiting. Right pushed him inside without a word and locked the door.

“Hey, this is animal- no, human cruelty! You can’t just lock someone in a cage!”

Right looked at him, confused. 

“Yes. I just did.”

“Trying to be the funny guy, huh? Well, I’m not amused! Let me out of here! Right now!”

Right shook his head.

“Can’t. Orders. Here.”

Right held out a glass filled with liquid and gestured Lance to take it. Lance hesitated. The panic was starting to grow inside him. Right let out loud sigh and lifted his gun once more.

“Drink. Or get shot.”

Lance swallowed and quickly took the glass with shaking hands. He emptied the liquid inside. It tasted like chicken noodle soup. Weird. 

“Sit down on the ground.”

Lance listened and sat down on the cold floor inside the cage. If they were putting him in a cage, couldn’t they at least have given him some blankets and pillows? Sure, the weather outside was really warm but inside this big floaty metal thingy (aka a boat) it was cold. 

Lance looked down on the ground. Everything had gone blurry all of a sudden. Only seconds later Lance was fast asleep.

———————————

Lance slowly opened his eyes, letting out a groan as he sat up. His back was hurting and his sight was still blurry. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. 

The sudden realization of the fact that he was not home in bed made him jump to his feet. Memories from before quickly reminded him of why he was inside a cage. Although he still was inside the cage, he was no longer inside the big metal container. He was currently outside, in a garden, surrounded by flowers. Weird.

“Hellooo?”

Lance’s voice sounded weird. It sounded like he had a cold, voice raspy and dry. He coughed a few times. 

“Water would have been good by now,” Lance thought to himself. He walked up to the cage door and looked around. He noticed a small stage in front of him. How had he missed that earlier? He shook his head. It didn’t matter. He needed to find out what was going on and how the frick he could get out of there. 

Left stepped out from behind a big tree and looked over at Lance.

“Good morning.”

“Wha- How? Why did you come out from behind a tree!? Were you just standing there waiting?”

“Yes.”

“Oh... okay then, can you tell me what’s going on and why I’m here? Oh, and some water please?”

“You will find out soon. And no, no water. Not yet.”

“Well then! Thank you for your complete and utter incapability to help.”

“You’re welcome.”

This dude was weird. Lance sighed. 

Without warning, smoke suddenly started to come out from the small stage. Lance let out a small shriek in surprise and took a step back. A shadow appeared in the smoke.

“Welcome to my island! I, the one and only Keith, have decided for you to be the chosen one!” The shadow said proudly. 

Lance frowned and crossed his arms. The chosen one? This was bullshit. Lance didn’t know why, but the voice of this Keith really annoyed him. 

“I don’t feel very welcomed. You should treat your guests with respect! Don’t you know any hospitality!?”

The smoke started to disappear and a person appeared in the middle of the stage. The person was wearing a cropped red jacket. He had dark and messy hair and his grayish eyes were staring intensely at Lance. He then quickly turned his head towards Left.

“Josh, who the fuck is this?”

His voice was filled with disappointment. Lance frowned. This guy was ruuude.

“Master Keith, this is the person you asked for,” Left, who’s name apparently was Josh, answered with a confused face.

“Does this guy look like the love of my life?? Look at him! He’s skinny! He doesn’t smile! And he’s kind of ugly!”

“Hey! Hey! Hey! What did you just call me? I’m friggin gorgeous, man! And for the record, I am perfectly happy about not being the love of your life!”

By this point, Lance was angry.

“You shut up! I, the one and only Keith, asked for Lance McClain and this incompetent person gave me the wrong guy!”

Lance snapped.

“Now listen here, you brat! I am Lance McClain! I don’t know what kind of business you have with me, but whatever it is, you better forget about it! As soon as I get out of here you’re getting sued! And arrested!!”

Keith looked at Lance. He narrowed his eyes and thoroughly scanned Lance up and down.

“Impossible. There is no way that you are Lance.”

Lance crossed his arms again and looked at Keith angrily.

“And why’s that?”

“The Lance McClain I’m writing with is an amazing, kind and caring person! You’re not.”

A thought suddenly struck Lance. He raised an eyebrow and stared at Keith.

“Please don’t tell me you’re Klom...”

“Of course I am! How do you know that name? God damn it, you really must be Lance. Well, that’s just great!” Keith exclaimed as he threw his arms up in the air.

Lance facepalmed. He had been a bit lonely, and with all the stress from work and the problem with his rent, he had gone online in search of friends. There he had met Klom. They had become very good friends online and had decided to meet. Lance had invited him to his birthday party, but Klom had declined. Lance hadn’t thought much of it. But apparently Klom was this stupid brat named Keith, who, Lance had decided, was a sociopath. He kidnapped people for God’s sake!

“Hey! Idiot brat! How dare you kidnap someone!? If you wanted to meet me you could have just asked!!”

Lance glared at Keith, receiving a frown.

“I don’t ask! I order.”

Lance clenched his fists.

“Listen here, you little brat. Just because you have money that doesn’t mean you can go and kidnap people!”

“I do what I want! And now I need to think of what I want to do with you! Until we meet again!”

Keith dramatically turned around and walked away.

“Hey come back her-“

Lance started coughing. Stupid throat. Keith left and Lance swore. He was never going online ever again.

 

—————————————

Josh walked up to the cage and handed Lance a glass of water.

“Sorry about that. We will let you out soon.”

Lance grabbed the glass of water and downed it quickly. The water was very cold and refreshing. It felt nice. 

“You better! Why are you acting nice all of a sudden?”

“All of a sudden? I am always nice,” Josh said as he frowned, offended. Lance crossed his arms.

“Yeah. Cuz pointing a gun at someone is reeeally nice,” Lance said as he raised his eyebrow again. 

“Be grateful that we didn’t knock you out. We were just following orders. Master Keith seems to have taken a liking to you.”

Josh sighed. He looked up at Lance with eyes that begged for forgiveness. He looked like he’d been through this before. Lance didn’t care.

“Humph! I’m not a toy that people can “take a liking to!” I’m a human being! I have my rights!”

“You do.... just not here.”

Josh looked up towards the sky, as if trying to avoiding eye contact. 

“What do you mean not here!? I have human rights everywhere! I am human after all!”

“Well, this island is owned by master Keith, and it doesn’t belong to any country, which means that it’s master Keith that makes the rules and laws... And he decided that other humans don’t have any rights here, sorry buddy. Nothing I can do to help you.”

Josh looked down at Lance again. 

“This is nuts! This can’t be happening! It’s my birthday! I was going to get a promotion! This is straight up bullshit!”

“Unfortunately I do not have any rights here either, so I can not help you. And unfortunately for you, what master Keith decides will be the final decision.”

Lance sighed and sat down, leaning against the grids. This was unreal. He was going to get treated like an animal! He had no rights! This was really bullshit!

“Now, you will have to excuse me. I shall see you later.”

Josh walked away, leaving Lance alone. Lance grabbed the grids and pulled with all his might. Nothing. What had he expected?

“Well, it was worth a try. I need to get out of here as soon as possible.”

A while passed of Lance just sitting in the cage, trying to figure out a way to escape that didn’t involve him having super strength. It was harder than he thought. 

It was getting dark and as the sun started to set, Lance started to feel a bit chilly. His tank top was not the warmest and his shorts didn’t go far over his knees. 

“Well, this is just great! I’m going to get a cold! Are they really going to leave me out here in this stupid cage!?”

As if some unnatural force had heard him, Right appeared from around a corner. He was holding a gun. That couldn’t lead to anything good. 

Right walked up to the cage and opened the door. He gestured for Lance to come out. Lance didn’t question it. Right was way scarier than Josh. 

“Walk.”

“Sure thing, big boy. Where to? The boat so that I can go back?” Lance asked, adding a small chuckle so that Right wouldn’t shoot him. Right probably didn’t have any sense of humor so Lance needed to play it safe. 

“No. To the house of master Keith.”

Lance sighed.

“Got it...”

They walked for at least ten minutes before arriving in front of a huge castle. Lance couldn’t help but stare at the huge house.

“Wooow, that’s a big house.”

He stopped to admired the size. It really was a castle. No doubt about it, this Keith dude was loaded.

“Yes.”

Right pushed him forward towards the stairs. Not a good idea. Lance tripped on the first step and landed face first on the hard surface.

“Ouch… fuck, that hurt.”

He quickly stood up again, brushed of his shoulders and turned around to look at Right.

“Walk.”

“Oh yeah! I’m fiiine! Thank you for asking! Oh wait, you didn’t!”

Lance started to walk up the stairs, realizing his left leg hurt like shit. Well, this was just great! Right didn’t seem to care.

“Whatever,” Lance thought to himself. It wasn’t like anyone was going to care if he hurt himself. 

After reaching the end of the stairs he was facing a big white door.

“Sooo, I just knock?” Lance asked as he raised his hand.

“Yes.”

“Wait, seriously? It’s not open? I really have to knock to get into a place that I don’t want to enter!?”

“Yes.”

“Fine!”

Lance knocked on the door.

 

——————————————

The door opened and Lance was faced with Keith who took a step to the side, allowing him to enter. 

Lance and Right entered in silence. Keith closed the door and walked up to Lance. In his hand he held a glass filled with a purple substance. Keith handed Lance the glass.

“Drink this.”

“I’m good actually! It doesn’t look very drinkable...”

Lance had never seen a substance like this before.

“It wasn’t a question. Drink.”

Lance once more felt the gun against his back and sighed. He grabbed the glass from Keith’s hand and drank it all in one sweep. It tasted like strawberries. Weird.

“Okay, I don’t know why I had to drink this weird thing or what it was but it tasted really weird.”

Lance looked up at Keith. Keith looked back.

“It was a truth-serum. Now! I will ask a question. Is your name Lance McClain?”

Lance froze. Truth-serum? Fuck.

“Yes,” he answered solidly.

“Okay, good! Now, let’s go eat.”

Keith turned around to walk away. Lance breathed out.

“I am SO happy that’s all you’re asking,” Lance said before he could stop himself. This truth serum was no good.

“Oh? Is there something else l should ask?”

Keith turned around and faced Lance with one eyebrow raised.

“Yes! But I’m happy you’re not. Fuck, stop talking Lance. Fuck, did I just say that out loud!? I’m going to stop talking now.”

Lance forced his lips shut. He was talking too much. Keith took a step closer.

“What is it that you aren’t allowed to talk about?”

Lance shook his head, trying not to say anything but this friggin serum didn’t allow him.

“Who I’m working for and why I’m here.”

Lance was talking quickly. He was starting to sweat. This wasn’t good.

“Why are you here?”

Keith was now standing only a few decimeter from Lance’s face. 

“To try and lure you away so you can get assassinated.” 

Lance swore silently on the inside. He was giving away too much information. This wasn’t good. He needed to run. Fuck.

Lance felt how two big and strong hands grabbed his arms. Fuck. Right was really strong. This wasn’t good.

“Who do you work for?”

“Pidge Holt.”

Keith frowned.

“I can’t believe it! Jacob, lock him up again. This time, in the basement!” Keith said angrily.

The grip around Lance’s arms got harder as Right, who’s name apparently was Jacob, started to lead Lance towards the stairs that looked like they led down to a basement. Keith walked next to him.

“Did you plan on getting captured by me!?” Keith asked angrily. 

“No, and yes, if I was lucky, otherwise you might had come to my birthday party. Also, can you tell Right, I mean Jacob, that his grip is really cutting off my blood flow and that I need this arm so I can get out of here later?”

“No, Lance, I won’t. Also, I’m disappointed in you! We were bonding so well online! What happened? Was that all a lie?”

Keith anger had gone away and he was sounding more desperate and sad than before.

“It wasn’t a lie. I fell for you, fuck stop talking, and I wanted to quit my job, fuck, but you can’t quit when you work for an assassin. You are so hot and nice and I just wanted to give everything up. I can’t though, I’m sorry.”

Keith stopped. Jacob didn’t. They walked down into the basement leaving Keith behind. Lance found himself once again being pushed into a cage. This one was smaller and darker. Lance hated to admit it, but he had always been kind of afraid of the dark. He was such an ideal assassin. He didn’t do the killing though. He just lured people to where they needed to be. It was usually pretty simple. Lance was a person who was easy to get along with. 

Lance usually kept his feelings out of work but with Keith it had been hard. They had had really cosy and long conversation about all sorts of possible things. When he had told his boss about this, Pidge had suddenly told him that he would get a promotion the day after. Pidge was a person that you needed to look out for.

Lance let out a long sigh as Jacob left the dungeon leaving him alone. He knew that he had fucked up and if he ever got out of here, he would probably not live to get that stupid promotion. 

————————————————

Lance was sitting on the cold basement floor. He had pulled his knees up to his chin. It was cold. It felt as if hours had passed. Fuck. This stupid truth serum had given him away. His mission had been easy. Just lure Keith out to the mainland. From there on, the snipers would take him out. 

The longer Lance sat in the basement the more his head sunk. He thought back to how he had started his job. It wasn’t like he had had a choice. Before this job Lance had been unemployed and his desperation had led him to stealing money. And so he had been caught trying to steal money from a building that apparently belonged to Pidge. Pidge had given him the choice of dying or living. And no sane human being would chose dying. Lance had been sane. He had chosen living. And Pidge had started to used him to lure people out. Most of the time it had all worked out well. But other times Lance had had to really give up his body to get a work done. He shivered at the memories. But he had never failed a job. Well, at least not before this one. 

Lance had seen countless of people die. Pidge has promised him that it would get easier the more people he saw die but to Lance it had never been easy. He was always nauseous and sad when people died. 

As he sat there, down in the cold basement he heard someone walk down the stairs. A few seconds later Keith was standing in front of the cell door. He was starring intensely at Lance, as if trying to solve a puzzle in his mind. Lance sighed and stood up.

“So? What are you going to do with me? Kill me? Let me starve? Keep me as your prisoner? Use me as a slave?”

Lance sounded done. He was done. He didn’t really care what happened to him. His life was suppose to be good. But it never had been. It had always been this shitty and it really sucked. 

Keith frowned and shook his head.

“Who do you think I am?”

“I don’t know… a spoiled brat who takes what he wants and kidnaps people.”

Keith crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“One, I’m not spoiled. Two, you’re the only person I’ve ever unwillingly brought here.”

“Okay, so what are you going to do with me?”

“I’m going to let you out, but I want to ask some questions first.”

Lance looked down. Questionary had never been his strong side. He hated to answer questions, especially if he had to be 100% honest.

“So first question, how did a guy that acts kind and confused end up working for a horrible person like Pidge Holt? It doesn’t add up.”

“Because I wanted to.”

“Lies! No one wants to work for Pidge! That person is... horrible!”

Keith clenched his fist and looked down at the floor, biting his teeth together. 

“Well, I wanted to.”

Lance tried to keep his voice steady. It was hard. It was cold. And Lance was getting emotional and tired. He hadn’t eaten in forever and his stomach growled loudly.

Keith looked up at Lance and smiled softly. 

“Let’s eat first, then we can continue. Look, I don’t want to hurt you, I just want to help you. Most people that have “worked” for Pidge didn’t work voluntarily.”

Keith’s voice sounded sincere. It made Lance’s heart skip a beat. Friggin hell. This wasn’t good. But Lance was too hungry to think about anything. He went up to the cell door. Keith opened and started to walk up the stairs, gesturing towards Lance to follow him. Lance did. He didn’t dare to argue. 

They arrived at a huge hall with a big table covered with all sorts of different food. The smell of everything made Lance’s stomach growl louder and he cursed to himself for not having any self control. Keith was looking at him, just smiling, very sincerely. 

“Dig in. Don’t worry, nothing’s poisoned or anything. It’s just normal food.”

Lance hesitated a bit but his stomach was arguing very loudly. He sighed and gave up. If he was going to get poisoned it might as well be from eating delicious food. 

So Lance dug in. He ate and ate until his stomach was screaming at him to stop. And when it did, Lance ate a bit more. Who knew when he was ever going to get food again. The whole time Lance was eating lively, Keith was sitting at the edge of the table, drinking something that looked like wine. 

“Aren’t you too young to drink wine?”

Lance looked up at Keith, his faced stuffed with chicken.

“I’m not. And this isn’t wine. It’s Coca Cola.”

“Oh... sorry.”

Lance leaned back in the chair he was sitting on. He couldn’t eat another bite. The food hadn’t tasted weird or anything. It had been amazing. 

“Thank you... for the food. I didn’t know you could be nice.”

“What do you mean? Online you called me nice all the time.”

“Oh right, yeah, online you were very nice. You should have made a better first impression here though. The entrance you did made you look kind of like an asshole.”

“I see, sorry about that...”

Keith sounded hurt. Lance bit his lip as he was filled with guilt. Why? He didn’t know. It was weird. 

“Don’t be sorry, it’s okay. I forgive you.”

“Thank you. Now I would like to ask some more questions if that’s okay? Don’t worry Lance. I just want to help you.”

Lance nodded. Keith’s voice sounded so sincere. It made Lance believe every word he said. Fuck. This was bad. If Keith was lying he would be in so much trouble. But then again. He already was in a lot of trouble so what could possibly make things worse?

 

——————————————-

They left the diner hall. Lance was following Keith. He was sure they were going back to the basement but Keith just led him past the stairs and into another room. 

The big room they entered was filled with pillows. Nothing else. Just a huge room with pillows. Lance let out a “woooow” before putting his hands over his mouth. Stupid. He wasn’t some kid. He was a friggin adult who wasn’t supposed to get excited over pillows. Keith didn’t agree.

“I know right! This is my favorite place in the whole house. Pillows are so soft and awesome!”

His eyes were sparkling with excitement. He looked so happy. Lance once again felt his heart skip. This wasn’t good. He was really falling for this person. 

Keith entered the room and Lance followed. They sat down in the middle. It became silent. Lance felt the awkwardness creeping up on him. He hated awkward silence. He looked up at Keith to say something but found himself incapable of speaking. Instead he felt how his cheeks became really warm. Keith was looking at him, smiling with such a warm smile. It made Lance smile back. Fuck. He was reeeally falling for this person. Was that such a bad thing though? Maybe Keith could actually help him?

“Lance, why do you want to help  
Pidge assassinate me?” 

His words sounded so sincere and well intended but his words stung. Lance picked up a blue pillow from the ground and hugged it. He knew that he needed to answer honestly. 

“I don’t want to... but if I don’t th-“

“You don’t need to tell me what Pidge does to betrayers. Trust me... I know.”

Keith voice sounded troubled. He looked up at Lance and started to take his pants off.

“W-aai w-wait w-what are you do d-doing!?”

Lance face was now so warm that he didn’t know what to do with himself. Why was Keith taking his pants off? And why did Lance feel so embarrassed about it? 

“I’m just going to show you this, don’t get ahead of yourself.”

Keith smirked a bit before turning very serious. He pointed at a big scar on his upper thigh. It looked like he’d been cut with a big knife, or a sword. Keith let out a long sigh.

“I worked with Pidge a bit. We both have a lot of money and free time.”

“Yeah yeah, you’re both rich, how horrible that must be,” Lance interrupted sarcastically.

“... anyways, we worked and then I found out that Pidge was... killing people. So I decided to back out. Pidge did not like it and I was stabbed. I thought I was going to bleed to death... it was horrible. Luckily for me Jacob and Josh saved me and took me back here. Pidge knows not to come here. Here only my laws apply. No one else’s. But that means I have to stay here. Forever if I don’t want to die...”

Keith looked up at Lance with tears in his eyes.

“H-hey, d-don’t cry! It’s okay, don’t worry, it’s going to be o-okay!”

“But Lance… I really wanted to come to your birthday party. I really wanted to see you. But I kind of didn’t wanted to risk my life soI thought that I could take you here instead so I did. I’m really sorry I was such a douche in the beginning. I just... didn’t want you to disappear before I could probably talk to you.”

Lance looked into Keith’s eyes. He swallowed. There was no way he could be a part of this person's death. There was just no way. Lance took a deep breath. He really wanted to kiss Keith right now. Would it be wrong? Was it a bad time? But... kissing made people happy right? Oh fuck it!

Lance kissed Keith. As he did he felt his whole body filling up with warmth. It was amazing. And Keith didn’t seem to dislike it. The opposite actually. Keith was kissing him back passionately. It was nice.

 

——————————————

After a while of kissing they both pulled back. Lance looked up a Keith.

“I-I’m sorry! That was my bad.”

He quickly moved his eyes from Keith down to the pillows. 

“Don’t apologize Lance. I kissed you back, didn’t I? I really like you. And this kind of confirms that you like me too... right?”

Keith sounded embarrassed. It was adorable. But Lance was feeling the same way. He really liked Keith. But could he allow himself happiness? It felt wrong. Real happiness wasn’t something Lance felt often. Unfortunately. He nodded.

“I do... I really like you.”

Keith’s smile widened. He looked so happy! His eyes were sparkling with excitement. Friggin hell. Why was he so hot? It wasn’t fair. Or maybe it was? Lance wasn’t sure. 

“Lance, you have no idea how happy that makes me. I really fell for you whilst talking to you, but I didn’t think you fell for me back. That’s why I did the selfish decision to force you here. I am so so sorry that I did that it was my fault and I-“

“Keith it’s okay, really, I-I had my mission... I was going to help Pidge assassinate you... but I really can’t. I can’t let Pidge kill you.”

Lance looked up at Keith with determination in his eyes. Keith nodded at him, blushing.

“Thank you Lance. It makes me really happy to hear. Hey I know! Why don’t you stay here on this island with me? If you do Pidge can’t get to you!”

Keith’s face was filled with excitement. He looked so hot. This really wasn’t good for Lance’s heart. There was just no way he could say no to this person. Just, no way! 

“Yeah, I would really like that if it’s alright with you.”

Keith embraced him. It was a warm and soft hug. It felt really good. Lance felt joy. Not the fake joy you get from completing a job. No, this was real pure love and joy. Lance was legit happy. It felt weird but at the same time it felt awesome.(Obviously)! 

The embrace quickly escalated to a passionate kiss. They were laying down on the pillows, just hugging and kissing. It was amazing. There was nothing in the world that could make Lance happier then this moment. He was so happy and felt so blessed.

“Ehm, sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but you probably want to see this.”

Josh was standing at the entrance to the room. He was smiling. It was a weird sight. At least to Lance. Bodyguards never smiled. Right? But josh was smiling. Something good must have happened. Keith and Lance both sat up.

“Yeah, sorry Josh, we’ll be right with you.”

Keith smiled towards Josh and stood up. He then offered his hand to Lance. Lance grabbed it and stood up. They followed Josh out from the pillow room and into a big living room. It had a huge tv along with some couches. They sat down on one of the couches and Josh took the remote. 

“I recorded the news. And the most amazing thing happened.”

Josh sounded excited. It made Lance happy. He really hadn’t been around enough happy people. The tv turned on and a woman on the news started talking.

“In other news, the mafia leader Pidge Holt was earlier today arrested by the police, whilst trying to steal a helicopter from the local airport. The police had not had a sufficient amount of evidence to arrest Pidge Holt before, but since they started an investigation there has been a conclusion that Pidge Hold isn’t only a slave worker but is also a murderer. There have been countless murder rapports that haven’t been dealt with properly. With this information the police are starting an operation within the police station trying to find moles. More information about the case will come up later. This has been news o-“

Josh turned the tv off. Lance didn’t know what to feel. He just sat there with his mouth open. Pidge, arrested? This was a dream right? There was no way this was happening! There was no way he was free. He started crying. It was tears of happiness, and relief. He felt Keith’s embrace but wasn’t able to comprehend what was going on. The fact that he was free, the fact that he didn’t have to run around and be the reason people died, the relief. 

A few seconds later Lance came to his senses and embraced Keith back. Tears were running down his cheeks making Keith’s gray shirt all wet. But Keith didn’t seem like he cared. He just kept Lance in a tight embrace rubbing his hand on Lance’s back. It made Lance calm down. He slowly pulled away and looked into Keith’s eyes, eyes still filled with tears. Keith looked back, with a smile that made everything in Lance melt. In a good way. 

“It’s finally over. Lance, you’re free.”

Lance nodded and kissed Keith.

“Weeeeell, I’m going to go, master Keith, this is really an event worth celebrating. I’ll prepare something amazing for dinner.”

Keith unwillingly pulled away from the kiss. 

“Thank you Josh, don’t forget to tell Jacob.”

Josh nodded and left the room. 

“They both worked for Pidge before they came to me.” 

In Lance’s head that made 100% sense. He didn’t care. He was so happy. So filled with joy. It felt as his heart was going to jump out of his chest. It was amazing. 

“Keith, I love you.”

Just saying he words made Lance blush. But he was happy. So happy. He just wanted to be with Keith forever.

“I love you too Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote my second fanfic! \^•^/ 
> 
> It’s muuuuch more fluff and cosy ness then the last one! \\*^*/ it’s just a cosy one shot! \^•^/ please enjoy!❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Comments and criticism are always very appreciated! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
